


恒星陨落之时

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 八岁的艾伦看格里沙给负伤士兵做手术
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	恒星陨落之时

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗的文之一，小艾伦看格里沙做手术  
> 毫无医疗知识，医疗技术相关的内容请不要仔细探究谢谢茄子！  
> （主要是在写抹布）

一切都没有声张，一切都井然有序。城门打开、调查兵团撤回西甘西纳时，连钟都没有鸣，兴许是不愿在凌晨天之将晓之际打扰了城人的安眠，或者是他们清楚自己是怎样一副惨状，实在不是能够骄傲地展示给他人看的样子，因此只一如既往地灰溜溜穿过街道，向着玛丽亚之墙的内门行去。一路上仅有车马行路之声和脚步声，间或传来人的咳嗽，但没有人说一句话。  
从这样的队伍中有一辆马拉的板车不合时宜地冲出，偏离主干道，向着小路奔去了。那路边住宅中仍然安眠着的人们，间或因为窗外传来的马蹄声而在梦中咳嗽一声，但是翻个身以后便什么都不剩。等到大约一个小时过去，时间被光线唤醒而重新流动起来，城镇苏醒以后，人们仅仅听到守城门的士兵报告说，墙外调查的调查兵团在今天早些时候已经回来了，但现在已然看不见他们的身影。  
反正肯定又是夹着尾巴逃走了吧；半夜三更回来，根本就是知道自己没脸面对纳税人啊；哎呀哎呀，到底什么时候才能把城门彻底关起来，赶紧把这个只会吃税金的废物兵团关掉啊。  
艾伦穿过覆满晨光的街道，也穿过这些零碎的声音，没有费心看这些闲言碎语的人们一眼。转过街角，远远地就能看见父亲的诊所了；现在它大门紧闭着，门外站了三四个士兵，其中有汉内斯，剩下的都是他没什么印象的调查兵。他们看上去心烦意乱，脸色疲劳而不快，抱着胳膊沉默着。  
“喔？艾伦？你怎么来了？”  
艾伦的视线在那几个陌生士兵的脸上和衣袖上的自由之翼图样上来回了一下。他们也只是略略低头一看，看见只是个小孩，就又别过视线去了。  
“爸爸一早就被叫起来了。发生什么事了？”  
“……今天早上调查兵团回来了嘛，里面有个重伤的伤员，所以一回来就送到耶格尔医生这里来了——哎哎哎你干什么？”  
艾伦的手握在了门把上。  
“我去看看能不能帮忙。”  
“那哪里是小孩能看的场面哦你给我回来——”  
汉内斯想伸手抓他，但是艾伦已经熟门熟路地钻了进去，并立刻再次关上了门。诊所是间两居室的房子，穿过诊室便是手术室的门。艾伦在靠近之前就已经听见手术室里有一阵阵颤抖的人声从木门后飘来。他打开门。

比声音更快传来的是气味。大量的血腥味，因为过于浓郁而甚至令人感觉有点像甜味，一种恶心的甜，像腐烂的花瓣，像发酵过久混入了霉菌的酒。接着艾伦看见那景象：伤员像一头待宰的牲畜那样躺在台子上，喉咙里发出一种低沉的隆隆声，仿佛变形了的哀嚎。他仍然穿着兵团的短上衣，但底下的内衫从胸往下被割掉了，原因显而易见，他的肚子皮开肉绽，像被一根巨大而尖锐的指甲划破一样，裂开一个大口。黑红色的血污在肚子上粘成一块一块的，并且，不知是错觉还是什么，似乎能看到那黑红污迹中的一点鲜艳的粉色，像集市上鱼贩子脚边扔出的那一堆分不出是鳃还是肺泡的杂物，却仿佛在蠕动——好像能看到一点他的肠子；伤员没有穿靴子，露出的一截小腿恰似枯木，皮肤上呈现出危险的紫黑色，但现在甚至已经无暇顾及这里了。  
艾伦的父亲格里沙正专注于缝合伤员肚子上的伤口，几乎没有注意到艾伦的到来。艾伦已经在门口注视了一小会儿，格里沙才匆匆地回了一下头，大吃一惊。  
“艾伦？！你怎么来了？”  
“我来看看能不能帮忙。”  
“快出去吧，你不应该来这里——”  
“我就帮你递递工具也行，按一下手脚也行，再不加紧点，这个人就要死了！是不是啊？”  
格里沙设法从缝线工作中抽出两三秒时间定定地端详艾伦的脸。他八岁的儿子目不转睛地盯着手术台上血肉模糊的景象，灰色的瞳孔放大了，显然正感到非常震惊；但他的手并没有颤抖。  
“……。那你到对面去，戴上袖套和口罩，不要离得太近。”艾伦应声而动，“我已经给他输了血、用了镇静药，所以现在他不会感觉特别痛。但他需要保持神智清醒，你去跟他说说话吧。”  
现在艾伦离得近了，可以更仔细地看到他肚子上星星点点的污渍。格里沙已经尽力保持清洁了，暂时不去看那个仿佛深渊一样的口子——仿佛长满獠牙的嘴，一角已经缝合，从而显得像一个诡异的笑脸，这深渊里喘息着远古怪兽的触手，时不时喷射出一些红色的杂物来——，平心而论，他身上其他部分还算干净。若不是血腥味太重，可以闻出来格里沙已经用酒精给他的皮肤和伤口做过消毒。至于那些粘在伤口外面的蟹爪兰一般的红黑色污渍，是被血粘在皮肤上的绷带残痕。艾伦记得这个；他刚刚认识阿尔敏不久时，有一次街上的恶霸小孩把阿尔敏推翻在地，阿尔敏手上被地上的砾石划出一条微微渗血的口子。艾伦想起在诊所看见父亲是怎样给别人处理伤口的，于是就用纸巾把阿尔敏的手臂包了起来。但之后父亲却说不应该这样，纸的纤维会粘在伤口上，反而不好处理；若是伤口开得太大，连布料也会粘上的。  
那个人的眼珠向旁边滚动，落在艾伦身上，但艾伦不确定对方是否真正看到了自己。他是一个似乎还很年轻的士兵，金色短发现在蒙灰暗淡，面色苍白如纸。他看着艾伦，艾伦突然不知道该说些什么。  
“啊……嗯，受伤的时候不要直接把布包在上面比较好……”他说，话一出口就知道自己在说傻话。阿尔敏渗出血珠的伤口，还有他自己流血的鼻子，此时与眼下的景象一比，仿佛水滴与汹涌的暴雨。他抬起头瞟了一眼父亲，格里沙似乎完全没有听到一样专心在自己的动作上。再低头看向那个人混浊的眼珠；对方喉咙里挤出了一种可怕的风声，仿佛这个人的气管裂成了两半一样。艾伦睁大眼睛呆了两三秒，才发应过来对方在发笑。  
“小……弟弟……”对方说，声音同样是从漏风箱般的气管里泄漏出来的，一个词停顿一下，“看到自己的肠子流到地上的时候……可没时间想那么多啊……你知道吗，我把自己的肠子塞回肚子里……这感觉好奇怪，你知道吗，肠子好像不会感觉痛，我听别人说大脑也不会感觉痛的，你知道吗。医生捧着它们的时候，我只觉得痒……现在也好痒，你不觉得奇怪吗，哈哈哈……”  
他已经开始说胡话了。不知道是因为创伤还是发烧带来的神智不清。  
“我叫艾伦，是耶格尔医生的儿子。你叫什么名字？”  
“萨缪尔……南罗塞之墙出身……97期训练兵毕业，调查兵团所属……”  
“调查兵团是做什么的？”艾伦问。其实这问题里也包含着私心。差不多一年一次，调查兵团会经由西甘西纳的外城门进出，艾伦每次向父母问起调查兵团的情况，最多只说“壁外调查”，而要是进一步问壁外有什么东西要调查，父亲便总是含糊其辞，而母亲可能会不高兴。她会皱起眉说，除了吃人的巨人就没有东西了，真不明白为什么那些人要一次又一次跑出去送命。  
多问几次还是这样的答案，艾伦也就不深究。日子只是一天天过去，每个今日都与昨日何其相似，每日盯着天上的浮云发呆，看着它们消失在墙外。  
此刻他对着伤兵肚子上的深渊看了又看。真是可怖极了，他确实从来没见过这等惨状，闻到这样邪恶的浓重腥甜味。或许有点微微反胃，但不知为何，他并不害怕。  
“我知道驻屯兵是看守城门、检查过路人证件，还有修理墙壁的；宪兵是处理罪犯的。调查兵是做什么的？你们在墙外调查什么？”  
那双混浊的眼珠又一次缓缓转向他。  
“调查……”伤兵缓缓地重复，“啊，是啊……调查什么呢？……”  
“墙外有什么？”  
“有……天空，草，树……还有，巨人……”说到最后这个词时，他的眼睛睁大了一下，整个人像是颤抖了一下；格里沙的动作被打断了一下，但立刻就继续下去了。那张皲裂的大口现在已经合上了一点，“啊……啊啊……是的，有巨人……把我的同期都吃掉了，参加墙外远征的新兵，只有我活下来了……我活下来了吗？或许只是换个地方死……”  
“你不会死的，我爸爸是最好的医生。你会没事的。”  
可对方像是根本没在听。  
“可恶的巨人，可恶的……该死的……加丽娜的立体机动缆绳卡住了……有一个特别丑陋的家伙把她抓在手里，她在尖叫，我太想救她了……我冲过去，只看见那个巨人把她的头咬掉……哈哈，像他妈的拔酒瓶瓶塞一样！然后，然后别的巨人抓我，前辈把它杀掉了，但是我已经在地上看着自己的肠子了……”  
格里沙微微侧目，兴许是终于注意到对方所描述的场景实在是少儿不宜。但艾伦只是皱起眉头。  
“嘶……好可恶。那，既然那些吃人怪物这么危险，你们为什么要去墙外呢？”  
“那是因为……我是真心相信的，在解散式时，听到调查兵团的宗旨……我是真心相信的，我以为，我觉得，我足够勇敢，既然生而为人、人类就要……应该要顶天立地……墙外的星空，和墙内是不一样的……”名叫萨缪尔的士兵像牲畜一样躺在血泊中小声地嚎叫着，定定地盯着男孩的脸，仿佛这会儿才渐渐看清他的样子，“你……还这么小……你明白我的意思吗？那星星，行军时在前方照亮道路……墙外的星星……”  
艾伦下意思想因为这看轻自己的话语发出反驳，但终究还是闭了嘴。他快不知道说什么了；这个时候是不是不该让对方回想受伤时的经历？这个时候是不是应该多说说自己的事？可是他的日子显得如此苍白，如同渗出星星点点野果般血珠的手臂与此刻烟花般的血盆大口的区别，他又该说什么呢？  
好在似乎不需要他说什么对方也还是能保持清醒了；麻醉剂的效果渐渐地有点过去，对方因为痛而颤抖呜咽起来，间或夹杂着一些对于巨人的咒骂声音。格里沙指挥艾伦绕到对方身后，按住他的肩膀减少颤动；肚子上的伤口已经缝合好了。  
“……现在这里的伤会慢慢愈合，用药的情况我过会儿会告诉你，现在来看看你的腿……啊，烧伤加上感染……”  
士兵在痛苦的喘息和呜咽中艰难地等待着量刑。格里沙直起身子，口罩上露出的那双眼睛这时候露出了一点悲伤的神色，被藏在镜片之下。  
“我想，先生……很抱歉，我想必须得截肢才行。”  
当话语的声音慢慢地在他脑中过滤成意义，伤兵渐渐睁大了那双黯淡的眼睛。  
“截……截肢？”  
“是的，从左小腿的膝盖以下截掉。我想恐怕……不得不这么做了。”  
“也就是说，”伤兵缓慢地，一个字一个字地吐出来，“我不能再当士兵了……？巨人……加丽娜……墙外的天空……？”  
“……是的，您无法再作为士兵作战了。”

艾伦注视着士兵的脸。从他的视角看来，这张憔悴苍白的脸倒着横在染满血的台子上，腐烂昏庸的香味从这具身体上飘出；士兵仿佛一个漏水的桶，从下方的口子里流出鲜红和浓黑的液体、从脸上的两个对称的、嵌着两颗迅速爬上红色血丝的珠子的洞里流出清澈的液体，顺着太阳穴滑进头发里。  
“啊……啊啊……”他小声地哭叫起来；他现在比任何时候都像一只躺在台上待宰的动物，这个生而为人、顶天立地的人此后再不可能站起来了。  
格里沙没有打扰他的哀愁，只是准备起下一支镇静剂。他招招手示意艾伦过去，弯下腰在艾伦耳边小声说道，“艾伦，你帮我去把城北边那个诊所的医生叫过来，好不好？然后你就回家去，记得把身体和衣服都洗干净。你做得很好，只是接下来真的不需要你帮忙了。”  
艾伦点点头答应了。  
艾伦回身，准备把手术室的门重新关上时，格里沙正把镇静剂打入病人的手臂。那个可怜人仍然在哭泣。艾伦关门的那一瞬间，听见他的声音。还是一样仿佛从切断了的气管里漏出的风声一样的声音，还是那种一个字一个字很吃力的话语。与关门的吱呀声回荡着应和，名叫萨缪尔的病人说道：

“医生，谢谢你……太好了……太好了……”

Fin. 

男孩离开诊所之后，诊室里空无一人，唯一的声音只有隔壁手术室里仍然隐隐传来的抽泣和呜咽声。一切归于寂静，黑色长发黑色长衣的男人出现在无人的诊室，没有发出任何声音。他只是盯着手术室的门前看了看，接着又朝男孩离开的方向看了看，接着便溶解在空气里。  
再过不久就日日如常的生活就会重新将你吞噬。但不用担心，当你把今天的事尽数忘却之后，在某一个无所事事发呆的下午，你唯一的好友会抱着一本书向你跑来，他的眼里是你从未见过的星光。而到了那时，你的恒星也终将开始转动。  
  
  



End file.
